We're A Hot Match
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Él era el chico de al lado. Bueno. Era el propietario del bar de vinos de lujo al lado del salón de tatuajes de Bella. Él tenía clase, ella era desaliñada. No había forma de que fueran una pareja, ¿verdad? OS


_**Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **LyricalKris** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **We're A Hot Match**

 **By:** LyricalKris

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **We're A Hot Match**

Bella no tenía idea de por qué, pero ésta era una de las partes favoritas de su día.

Su tienda estaba en una ubicación privilegiada en el centro de Fullerton, California. Cerca de la Universidad Estatal de California en Fullerton, que era _el_ lugar para estar. La avenida principal contaba con una colección de tiendas eclécticas, restaurantes y bares que atraían a los universitarios como locos. El salón de tatuajes de Bella no era el único en un radio de seis manzanas ni de cerca, pero había más que suficiente negocio para todos.

—Voy a estar afuera, Angela —avisó a su segunda al mando.

Angela no levantó la vista del cliente que estaba trabajando.

—Entendido, jefa.

Deteniéndose en su puesto de trabajo, Bella deslizó sus guantes y aventuró una mirada en el espejo, sintiéndose ridícula mientras lo hacía. Su cabello se mantenía en su lugar, fuera de los ojos, por un clip. Nada del otro mundo allí.

No es que estuviera tratando de impresionar a nadie.

Rodando los ojos a su reflejo, Bella salió por la puerta trasera de su tienda.

Por la forma en que la Avenida Fullerton había sido creada, la parte trasera de todas las tiendas daba al aparcamiento. Los restaurantes lo utilizaban como una segunda entrada. Para Bella no era más que una puerta trasera con algunas sillas fuera donde sus empleados disfrutaban aire fresco. Al lado, en un bar de vinos bastante nuevo llamado Twisted Vine, la parte trasera se había convertido en un patio cubierto. Cada noche al crepúsculo, el propietario, por lo menos Bella supuso que era el propietario, ya que había sido él quien había hecho el recorrido por el lugar cuando aún estaba vacante, daba la vuelta por todas las mesas para encender las velas del centro.

Solo un minuto después de que Bella se sentara, él salió.

Por qué ver a este guapo desconocido le daba a Bella una misteriosa emoción, honestamente no lo sabía. De vista, él era todo lo que ella no era, refinado donde ella era salvaje, con clase donde ella era algo excéntrica. Llevaba una camisa blanca, con botones al frente, de manga larga y pantalón negro con un pliegue que ella sabía muy bien que estaba planchado a la perfección. Mientras que ella usaba sus camisetas favoritas que mostraban la mayor cantidad de tinta posible, y en el sur de California, era por lo general una buena cantidad de piel.

Hoy, antes de llegar a la habitual parte de encender las velas, él se detuvo a un lado de una de las mesas para llenar un vaso de vino. Desde donde se ubicaba, Bella tenía una excelente vista, pero no podía oír lo que él decía. Oyó la rica cadencia de su voz. El bajo timbre de su risa envió un delicioso estremecimiento que le recorrió la espalda. Todo era ridículo, pero éste era su placer culpable. Lo observó socializar con sus comensales, vio cómo sus labios se curvaron a un lado de su rostro.

Entonces, finalmente, llegó la parte favorita de Bella de la noche. Dejó la botella de vino abajo y sacó una caja de fósforos del bolsillo. Bella estaba obsesionada con ese pequeño detalle. ¿Por qué fósforos? ¿Por qué no una de esas largas antorchas que no requerían que él recogiera cada vasija para meter sus manos en ella?

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, se alegraba de que lo hiciera. A ella le gustaba todo el proceso, la forma en que encendía el fósforo contra el lado de la mesa, la llama del fuego. Le gustaba la forma en que inclinaba la cabeza mientras encendía la vela, y le encantaba la forma en que, durante un segundo, las llamas reflejaban un resplandor en su cara y pelo de color bronce.

Y ella amaba su cabello. Era un contraste con el resto de él. Donde él era todo arreglado y perfecto, su cabello era un desastre permanente. Tal vez ese era el atractivo, la idea de que, en algún lugar bajo esa fachada conservadora, había algo de espíritu libre en él.

Una por una, encendió las velas en cada mesa. Bella contuvo el aliento y se mordió el interior de su mejilla cuando llegó a la mesa vacía más cercana a su lugar. Encendió la vela, pero antes de que la dejara, él levantó la cabeza y su mirada se posó en ella. Bella se encontró aturdida, atrapada en la forma en que el fuego jugaba con el verde de sus ojos. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, y ella sintió un rubor arrastrarse desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas. Pero, oh, bueno. Si ya la había atrapado, bien podría disfrutar de ello. Bella sonrió, frunciendo los labios en un claro desafío, un reto para que dijera algo.

En cambio, sus ojos bajaron sobre su cuerpo, tan lentamente, que Bella sintió como si estuviera bajando una cremallera a lo largo de ella, dejándola desnuda y expuesta. No era tan mortificante como hubiera imaginado, aunque estaba consciente de sí misma y ligeramente a la defensiva. ¿Qué podría este presumido chico pensar de una chica tatuada y perforada como ella?

Más importante aún, ¿por qué le importaba a ella? A los treinta y dos años, ya había sobrepasado la etapa de colegiala enamorada. Eso era todo lo que esto era, una atracción basada en un destello de fuego y una bella sonrisa. Bella podría haber superado la parte de niña salvaje, era una persona racional, sensible, con los dos pies firmemente plantados en la realidad.

Bella Swan y Angela Weber habían sido la imagen de la inocencia en la pequeña ciudad de Washington donde habían crecido. Las hijas del jefe de policía y el reverendo, respectivamente, eran niñas buenas hasta la médula, hasta que se fueron a la universidad en el soleado sur de California. Habían encontrado su vocación en su afición por decorar sus cuerpos con el metal y la tinta. Habían comprado esta tienda juntas.

Sensible o no, cuando los ojos del extraño finalmente regresaron a los de ella, arqueó una ceja. Durante uno, dos, tres segundos tentadores, sus miradas permanecieron, y luego él giró su cabeza en dirección de sus comensales. Le guiñó un ojo a Bella antes de que se volviera a abordar la mesa que lo había llamado.

Bella lo observó durante unos minutos más antes de que se abriera la puerta y Angela se asomara.

—Oye, jefa. Tengo un cliente en línea para ti.

Con una última mirada por encima del hombro, Bella volvió a entrar a su tienda.

…

Qué estaba pasando entre Bella y el chico de al lado, en realidad ella no lo sabía. Sabía que le gustaba, por extraño que fuera. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre del chico, pero tal vez eso era parte del atractivo. El misterio, la manera en que se encontraba en ascuas, esperando el momento en que su mirada se levantaría de la luz de las velas.

La hacía estremecer cada vez. Delicioso.

Más de una vez contempló si debía o no decir algo. Para un completo y total desconocido, tenía una presencia fuerte en su vida. A menudo, cuando estaba sola en casa, relajada en el vapor de un baño largo y caliente, se encontraba con sus pensamientos vagando a su sonrisa torcida y la chispa en sus ojos. Durante el día ella esperaba con tanto interés el crepúsculo, que se molestaba cuando un cliente le ocupaba ese tiempo, cuando los raros días de lluvia los mantenían en el interior, o cuando era uno de sus empleados quien salía a encender la luz de las velas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tomarse el día libre?

Teniendo en cuenta la frecuencia con la que pensaba en él, parecía casi de mala educación no presentarse. Por otra parte, el Sr. Recto y Severo tampoco había salido de la seguridad de su tienda. Pensó en ir al bar de vinos. Sus clientes elogiaban la comida y, por supuesto, el vino. Tal vez podría saber si él era tan encantador como parecía serlo cuando estaba hablando con un cliente, inclinado sobre sus hombros, señalando algo en el menú.

Pero las semanas se convirtieron en meses, y su extraña y silente relación se mantuvo.

…

Como una soltera perpetua, Bella no era muy aficionada del día de San Valentín. Había tenido las citas incómodas durante algunos años, pero independientemente de eso, no era del tipo de adoptar la locura de la fecha. Solo otro día en que los buenos restaurantes estaban llenos y había un montón de dulces que repartir.

Como propietaria de un negocio, Bella estaba emocionada. Ella y cada uno de sus artistas tenían citas todo el día. Era un día muy popular para tatuajes de parejas. Bella se alegraba en su mayor parte. La mayoría de sus clientes habían planeado sus tatuajes cuidadosamente, ninguno de los clichés que los artistas odiaban trabajar. Le encantaba cuando los gustos de sus clientes eran únicos y significativos. Especialmente amaba cuando podía llevar el concepto de un cliente a la vida con su propia creatividad.

Bella estaba tan ocupada, que sentía como si hubiera levantado la vista un momento a ver el sol bajo en el cielo y al momento siguiente ya se había puesto. Frunció sus labios en decepción, pero pensó que era mejor así. El desconocido estaba probablemente tan ocupado como ella si no más. Un bar de vinos tenía que ser un destino popular para el día de San Valentín.

Era bien pasada la medianoche cuando el último cliente se había ido y sus artistas estaban todos en su camino a casa. Bella salió por la puerta de atrás. Rodó los hombros mientras cerraba la puerta. Cada pensamiento estaba dirigido a su casa y a un largo baño, cuando un silbido llamó su atención. No fue un chiflido, pero más de un yoo-hoo. Bella volvió la cabeza, sorprendida al ver una figura observándola desde el patio solitario del Twisted Vine. Él estaba cubierto en las sombras de la luz de las velas parpadeantes y la escasa luz de la lámpara de calor. Levantó la mano en un saludo alegre, e incluso con la poca luz, ella sabía que él le estaba dando su sonrisa torcida.

¿Cuándo ella había categorizado sus sonrisas?

—Buenas noches, _Wild Child_ *.

Como una verdadera colegiala enamorada, el corazón de Bella dio un vuelco. Afortunadamente, el resto de ella estaba mucho más acostumbrado a mantener la calma. Se sacudió el agotamiento para caminar hacia la puerta que los separaba.

—¿ _Wild Child_? ¿El nombre de mi negocio? —Hizo todo lo posible para no sonar impresionada.

—¿Tu negocio? —Había admiración en su tono—. Bueno, tenía que llamarte de alguna manera en mi cabeza.

Ella se apoyó en la malla metálica.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo me llamas a mí?

Con eso, ella se sonrojó. Una sonrisa de alegría se dibujó en el rostro de él y, momentáneamente aturdida, Bella dijo la verdad.

—Extraño Misterioso.

Él frunció los labios, y ella pudo notar que él estaba tratando de no reírse.

—Ah, bueno. Eso es algo un poco más aventurero, ¿no?

Su voz era tan atractiva. Bella puso los ojos en blanco, ya sea para ella misma o para él, no lo sabía.

—Bella Swan.

—¿Qué?

—Bella Swan. Es mi nombre real. A diferencia de _Wild Child_.

Él se puso de pie, pero no se acercó a la puerta.

—¿Tienes algún lugar en el que estar, Bella Swan?

—¿A la una de la mañana? No, no tengo ningún compromiso previo.

—Pues bien, Bella. ¿Considerarías hacerme el honor de ser mi cita de San Valentín?

Una corriente de electricidad se fue directo de la cabeza a los pies, y Bella soltó una risa sin aliento. Tuvo que tragar saliva antes de hablar.

—Es la una de la mañana... es quince de febrero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—Todavía es día de San Valentín en Hawái. Vamos, _Wild_ Bella. No deberías tener que perderte la oportunidad de celebrar el día de San Valentín por tener que trabajar.

Levantó la palma de la mano hacia arriba y le hizo una seña con dos dedos.

—Ven acá. Yo he hecho una, si se me permite decirlo, deliciosa cena para dos. ¿Por qué comer solo cuando hay una hermosa desconocida que podría llegar a conocer?

—¿Puedes cocinar? —El estómago de Bella se unió a las partes de ella que no entendían por qué estaba todavía en su lado de la puerta.

—Sé que pudiste no haberte dado cuenta, ya que sé que nunca has estado aquí, pero soy el dueño de este lugar, y nos caracterizamos tanto por el vino como por la comida.

—¿Cómo sabes que nunca he estado allí?

—Bueno, para empezar, no sabes que se sirve comida aquí. —Él le guiñó un ojo cuando ella rodó los ojos de nuevo—. Sin expectativas. Sé que es tarde, pero debes tener hambre.

Decidiendo que hacerse la indiferente estaba sobrevalorado, Bella rodeó la puerta que él sostenía abierta para ella. Cuando estuvo en su territorio, la sonrisa de él se amplió y le ofreció la mano. Su piel era cálida y su agarre fuerte.

—Soy Edward Cullen.

De cerca, se dio cuenta de algunas cosas más. Él no estaba usando su camisa de botones, sino una camisa simple que mostraba la definición de su pecho y una chaqueta elegante. Y olía bien. Olía a especias y pan recién hecho. Se le hizo agua la boca, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para recordar cómo hablar.

—Es bueno conocerte finalmente.

—Sí. Muy bueno. —Él le apretó la mano una vez más antes de dejarla ir. Sacó un asiento para ella—. ¿Señora?

A pesar de los hormigueos, un indicio de descontento la recorrió. ¿Qué pensaba que estaba haciendo con este tipo? Todo en él gritaba que no estaban en la misma onda, y sin embargo, se sentía tan atraída por él.

—¿Cómo te gusta el vino? —preguntó.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—En realidad, no soy fan del vino. Todo lo que he probado es demasiado amargo para mí.

Soltó un jadeo de burla.

—Caray, nunca he oído eso antes. ¿Te gustan las bebidas dulces entonces?

—Tal como yo.

—Voy a traer un moscato impresionante. Si no te gusta, bueno... tengo té y refrescos también.

Desapareció en el interior, dejando a Bella preguntándose qué demonios pensaba que estaba haciendo. Él no se fue el tiempo suficiente como para que ella respondiera a su propia pregunta, pero estaba tan concentrada en intentarlo, que no lo oyó acercarse.

Él extendió su mano sobre su hombro mientras se inclinaba sobre ella para colocar un vaso de vino en la mesa delante de ella. Su voz era suave y muy cerca de su oreja mientras le hablaba del moscato, pero Bella casi no oyó una palabra. Estaba demasiado concentrada en la forma en que su mano se sentía contra su piel.

Lo había visto hacer esto una y mil veces, inclinarse sobre un cliente y hablarle, pero era diferente. Por lo general, se inclinaba en su silla, y él no hablaba tan cerca de sus orejas. Estaba tan cerca que sintió el calor de su aliento contra su pelo.

De repente sedienta, alcanzó el vino y tomó un largo trago.

—Es delicioso —dijo ella, y así era.

Él se había ido otra vez, pero de nuevo en un latido estaba de vuelta, esta vez con un surtido de quesos de lujo. Su corazón se hundió mientras su boca se hizo agua cuando él explicó cómo el queso se emparejaba con el vino. Cerró los ojos cuando él le puso la mano en el hombro de nuevo. En ocasiones, cuando ella se permitía el gusto de carne en rodajas y queso del deli, compraba muenster en lugar de provolone o cheddar. Eso era lo más elegante que ella alguna vez tuvo, y no habría sabido si iba mejor con fruta, nueces, o la miel deliciosa que decoraba su plato.

Bella no tenía nada en común con este hombre, y se preguntó por qué esa idea la decepcionaba tanto.

Edward se sentó frente a ella para comer, charlando con facilidad sobre el queso y de dónde provenía. Todo estaba delicioso, y Bella disfrutó de su evidente entusiasmo. Habló de los matices de los alimentos como ella hablaba de su propio trabajo.

—¿Otra? —ofreció cuando ella había terminado su primera copa de vino.

Independientemente de la disparidad entre ellos, ella estaba pasándola bien.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Del mismo, o te sientes un poco aventurera?

Con esa sonrisa y ese entusiasmo en sus ojos, era imposible de resistir. Él debía de hacer dinero a manos llenas de esta manera.

—Sorpréndeme.

Él se había ido solo por un minuto antes de que regresara. Tomó el asiento más cercano a ella y colocó dos copas limpias enfrente.

—Este es mi vino favorito. Es rojo, pero hay que tener la mente abierta. Si no te gusta, yo lo beberé por ti. —Le guiñó un ojo, y Bella sintió las comisuras de su boca ascender en respuesta. Sirvió un poco en la copa delante de él y una cantidad aún menor en la de ella. Se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo lo que había visto en las películas donde arremolinaba el vino en la copa. Cuando habló, su voz fue un ruido sordo, como si estuviera susurrando un secreto—. Éste es un malbec, que mucha gente no puede tolerar porque tiene un toque amargo. Pero una vez que pasas eso, hay un tono ahumado que rodará por tu lengua y se deslizará por tu garganta con un acabado increíblemente suave.

Con los ojos congelados en los de él, Bella sintió un escalofrío recorrerla. Su voz cuando hablaba así, con la pasión de sabores que rodaban por la garganta, era sexo líquido. Se sentía mareada, y se inclinó hacia él.

Edward frunció el ceño, rompiendo el calor del momento. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y le rozó el brazo con la punta de los dedos, reavivándola de nuevo.

—Lo siento. No estaba pensando. Te estás congelando.

Bella parpadeó. La inconsistente sensación en la atmósfera que los rodeaba la dejaba aturdida, como si hubiese bebido un poco más de la cuenta de vino. Miró hacia abajo, donde sus dedos se posaron en su brazo y notó que su piel estaba de gallina. Tenía poco que ver con el frío, pero tenía razón. A pesar de la lámpara de calor, ella estaba helándose en su camiseta sin mangas. Había sido una buena opción para trabajar en una tienda llena todo el día, pero en medio de la noche de febrero, era menos que ideal, incluso en el sur de California.

Su mano se deslizó de la de ella, y se puso de pie, quitándose la chaqueta. Se la ofreció para que se la pusiera, pero Bella estaba distraída. Cuando se puso de pie, extendió la mano para tocar sus brazos y, más importante aún, la tinta que manchaba su piel.

Él tenía tatuajes. Muchos de ellos. Estaban muy bien hechos, también.

Cuando levantó los ojos, se sorprendió al encontrarlo tan cerca. No se había dado cuenta de que había invadido su espacio personal. Allí estaba ella de pie, con las manos en sus brazos y la cara a escasas pulgadas de la suya. Su cercanía era vertiginosa, y aunque sabía que tocarlo así era inapropiado, no era capaz de convencerse de dar un paso atrás.

—Estás tatuado —dijo en un suspiro.

Él sonrió y le colgó su chaqueta sobre los hombros. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su cintura.

—¿Sorprendida?

—Bueno, sí. Eres tan... no sé. Estricto y serio.

Él tarareó, y ella se dio cuenta de la forma en que su mirada se detuvo en sus labios.

—Es una decisión de negocios. Los de la alta sociedad del Condado de Orange sienten que un bar de vinos debe ser más refinado que cualquier otro bar de por aquí.

Entusiasmada por el hecho de que no se alejaba, Bella pasó los dedos por sus brazos, deleitándose en la forma en que él se estremecía ante su toque. Subió las mangas de su camisa para disfrutar completamente de los diseños.

Podía ver que el intrincado patrón serpenteaba alrededor de su brazo y fluía a su pecho. Sintió un escalofrío de anticipación, como si supiera que algún día habría más regalos que desenvolver, más por ver.

Ella tragó el crudo nudo de deseo en su garganta.

—Sin embargo no hay perforaciones.

Su sonrisa se volvió malvada. Inclinó la cabeza y la miró por debajo de sus pestañas.

—Oh, Bella. Yo _estoy_ perforado.

La electricidad recorrió su espina dorsal. Ella ya no tenía frío. Lejos de ello, su piel estaba llena de energía. Bella se puso en puntillas para reclamar sus labios como si fueran suyos. La chaqueta de él cayó al suelo mientras ella levantaba los brazos para envolverlos alrededor de su cuello. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella, y regresó sus besos con igual fervor. Podía saborear la miel del queso en su lengua.

Cuando se separaron, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a salir de los brazos del otro. Jadeaban, sus respiraciones mezclándose, y Edward presionó los labios.

—Yo, um... —Bella estaba contenta que pareciera tan maravillosamente desorientado como ella—. La comida. Que hice. Para comer.

En lugar de dejarlo marchar, ella lo besó de nuevo. Ese era el límite de lo que podía pedirle a su autocontrol, el mantener sus besos sin ir demasiado lejos. No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, sin embargo, y él parecía estar en la misma página. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba, su agarre más posesivo cuando la apretó más.

Se estremeció de nuevo, el frío finalmente siendo demasiado como para ignorarlo, a pesar del fuego avivado en su sangre. Edward levantó la mano a su mejilla, con expresión tierna y los ojos dilatados por el deseo.

—¿Entras?

Entraron al restaurante, y ella lo dejó ir el tiempo suficiente para que él fuera por el festín que había preparado. Parecía avergonzado.

—No sabía lo que te gustaría, así que hice un poco de todo.

Todo estaba delicioso. Se sentaron uno junto al otro en uno de los grandes sofás en la parte posterior de la sala. Él mantuvo su brazo alrededor de la parte posterior del sofá para que sus dedos le rozaran el cuello y los hombros. Entre bocados compartieron historias de sí mismos. Su familia y cómo él llegó a poseer un bar de vinos en California. Ella le habló sobre crecer sobreprotegida y los altibajos de la búsqueda de sí misma a sus veinte años.

Su tinta era su historia de vida escrita en su piel.

—Te gustó el vino —dijo Edward mientras le servía una tercera copa del mismo.

Ella tarareó. Estaba agradablemente embriagada y cálida. Sus piernas fueron arrojadas sobre el regazo de él.

—Me estoy acostumbrando.

Él fingió suspirar mientras pasaba la mano por la cara inferior de su pantorrilla.

—Estás acaparándolo todo. Apenas he tomado un sorbo, y ésta es la última botella que tengo.

Burlándose de él, Bella tomó un gran trago. Se irguió y cuando habló, sus palabras cayeron contra sus labios.

—¿Quieres una probada?

Contuvo el aliento antes de poner su boca sobre la de ella. Sus besos eran lánguidos. Su lengua acarició la de ella, lamiendo al ritmo de las olas en la arena. Su sabor era como ninguna otra cosa que Bella había experimentado. Era la comida y el vino y algo de lo que ella no podía tener suficiente.

Después de un minuto, él gimió y se echó hacia atrás. Suspiró mientras presionaba un reguero de besos sobre su cara.

—Debería llevarte a casa —dijo, aunque sus palabras fueron murmuradas mientras rozaba sus labios sobre sus mejillas.

Ella pasó la punta de su nariz a lo largo de la de él.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Levantó la cabeza.

—No. —Su mano subió por su pierna a la parte inferior de su muslo. Sus labios se arrastraron hasta su oreja—. Te deseo. Dios mío, no tienes ni idea de cuánto. —Empujó el dobladillo de su blusa y rozó sus dedos sobre la tinta que encontró allí. Él tarareó su aprobación, como si hubiera sabido todo el tiempo que estaba allí—. ¿Hay más, no es cierto?

—Sí. —Ella quería que él los descubriera todos. La idea la hizo jadear, y su tono fue un susurro al pasar sus dedos sobre el brazo de él cubierto de tinta—. ¿Tú?

—Sí.

Tragó saliva.

—¿Y tus perforaciones?

Él le tomó la mano y la apretó contra su pecho. Podía sentir el aro allí.

—Ese no es el único.

En lugar de tragarse su gemido, Bella lo ahogó en la boca de él. Él gimió mientras se apoyaba en ella, empujándola hacia atrás en el sofá. El cuerpo de él era un peso bienvenido, y ella le pasó las manos por el pelo, bajando por su espalda.

Una vez más él gimió.

—Bella. Es tarde.

—Es temprano —argumentó, besándolo de nuevo.

—Somos perfectos extraños. —Sus dedos presionando su costado mientras él le devolvía el beso.

—Ya no.

Sus caderas se empujaron contra las de ella, sujetándola hacia abajo.

—Has estado bebiendo.

—Tú también.

—Yo no, en realidad.

Bella se echó hacia atrás. Él ahuecó su mejilla y pasó el pulgar por sus labios, con una expresión cautelosa.

—Eres... intoxicante por ti misma. Quería la cabeza clara porque no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo contigo. No tienes ni idea, Bella... con qué frecuencia pensaba en ti cuando no te conocía.

Ella jadeó sin saber qué decir, y él volvió a suspirar. Se sentó, tirando de ella con él.

—Um —dijo ella, tratando de recuperar su sano juicio de nuevo. Él estaba en lo correcto. El vino no ayudó—. Está bien. Pero tienes que responder una pregunta.

—Cualquier cosa.

—¿Por qué usas fósforos para encender las velas? —Era una pregunta estúpida, pero era la única que se le ocurrió para distraerse de su cercanía, de querer presionarlo. Él tenía razón, después de todo. Eran extraños, y ella era más sensata que esto. Normalmente—. Quiero decir, de esa manera solo parece más un dolor en el culo, en lugar de utilizar una de esas antorchas.

Él se rio y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Después de un segundo, tomó la caja de cerillas de su bolsillo. Arrancando uno, lo sostuvo en alto.

—Me gusta esta parte. —Golpeó el fósforo contra la mesa y sonrió con satisfacción cuando encendió—. Me gusta el sonido y la llama.

Mirando el fuego iluminar su rostro de cerca por primera vez, Bella sonrió.

—A mí también me gusta.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, y era todo lo que podía hacer para no tirar de él hacia atrás encima de ella. Él agachó la cabeza después de un momento, y Bella pareció poder respirar con más facilidad. Se aclaró la garganta, con una expresión un poco nerviosa en su rostro.

—Oye, Bella. No sería día de San Valentín…

—No es el día de San Valentín.

—… sin los clichés clásicos. —Encendió otro fósforo y lo levantó entre ellos—. Creo que somos una pareja caliente.

Ella gimió y se cubrió la sonrisa con las manos.

—Tienes suerte de ser caliente. Y un buen cocinero. Y un buen tipo.

Sonriendo, él se inclinó y la besó dulcemente.

—Vamos. Puedo llevarte a casa.

* * *

 ***Wild Child:** Chica salvaje, es como Edward llama a Bella en su mente, pero también es el nombre del local de Bella, si lo traducíamos se perdía el sentido.


End file.
